Night's Insanity
by Night-Galaxy
Summary: Equestria has fallen. The 'Corrupted' roam free and the ones that are meant to ensure our safety now only protect their own. Rated M for future chapters This is NightSongs backstory, before the world she knew crumbled. (This also ties into Agony-Ievos' story- Equestria: As We Know It.)
1. A Haunted Past

Yelling echoed through the house, vibrating within the walls into every room. I should be used to it by now; it's all I've ever heard in the short 3 years of my existence, but being only a young filly, it still traumatized me. The anger that growled out in Fathers vocals had always chilled me to the core and even though he was in a separate room in our house, I could feel his piercing leaf gaze upon my back, along with the seething hatred that burned like wildfire beneath his stare. Mother's voice was barely more than a whisper at this point, but I knew the extent of the argument that was flickering between them, and it was all because of me. Even at this age I knew I was the cause for this, among various other voice-raising conversations that transferred between them all while my own cries were left silent and unheard. Hot tears burned from my filly blues, rolled down my cheeks to the floor as I pushed myself away from the plastered wall, parts of my moon-kissed mane that had become stuck on the wet liquids descent, swept aside as my hoof feverishly scuffed at my face, trying to hide any evidence of my pain before either of my parents decide to check on me.

Sure enough, I heard the doorknob being turned and the tingling sound of magic being cast off, the hinges creaking with the motion of the door as it swung itself shut. I didn't bother turning around, my eyes were still red from crying and my breath refused to return to normal. The shadow that loomed over me caused me to cringe, almost waiting for bitter words to fill my space or even the hard whip of a hoof clipping my ear, but almost instantly relaxed as I felt a warmth embrace me from behind, pale grey fore hooves encased themselves around my petite frame and pulling me back into them. Squirming myself, I managed to spin around to return the hug, burying my entire face into Mothers chest as she rested her head upon my own allowing her cyan and grey mane to fall over her shoulders and her silver eyes close as she pulled us together, pressing my wings tighter to my body but I didn't care, right now this is all I wanted and Mother knew that as she spoke no words and just held me close.

"Silver Whisper!"

I felt her body go rigid as her head snapped up and turned, her eyes wide resting at the doorway of my confinement. Only daring a peak, I looked to see the figure I had always feared, the one I would avoid at any cost.

Father.

His dark orange form stood tall but the stench that wafted through stung my eyes and throat, he had been in his "special" cider although it was more of a clear liquid than the normal coloring that cider would have. Leaf green magic could be seen as he brought the glass to his lips before stumbling into the room, this frightened me and I stole a glance up at Mother scared to speak a word in case it brought up another of their "adult discussions". His ebony mixed orange mane was a sweaty mess that almost covered most of his face down to his darkened muzzle as he stood huffing for a few moments before recollecting himself to stand tall to assert dominance yet only managing to look more sprawled out with his legs spread to keep balance. Mother slowly got to her feet and ushered me to stay behind her while she cleared her throat to speak.

"Sonic Flare, don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking that?"

Her voice went unheard as Father made a few more steps towards us, his eyes trying to focus on Mother once he had come to a stop, faces leveled off as his breath filled her nostrils and how it must of burnt when Mother tried not to gag on the onslaught of alcohol that had infiltrated her lungs. As scared as I was, I had managed to back away without drawing attention from the drunken brute, squeezing myself beneath my bed to hide the existence of their abomination of a child, it's sad that at my age I was acknowledging that that's what I was...At least in Fathers eyes.

His proud lineage of unicorn ancestors had brought him to be extremely picky about any potential partners that may have taken a glance at him by doing extensive research on their family background to ensure that only pure unicorn blood was passed to any of his children, and Mother passed all through all of that like a breeze through the trees...But why had I been born like this? How did two pure blooded unicorns produce a Pegasus? There was no fault in any family tree, it was sheer luck that the Pegasus gene had passed through somehow, though Father didn't believe that. I have heard him call Mother names and accusing her of "fooling around" behind his back, one of the many arguments that was raised on a daily basis and it seemed to be making a comeback and nasty words once more flowed through his voice, mixing in with the heavy scent of alcohol that still reached me under the bed. I closed my own eyes even after I had long heard the door slam shut and earth shattering stomps faded into another room. My body had begun shaking again as I curled into a tight ball with my deep sky blue tail sweeping itself over as a make-shift blanket, lids slowing closing as a heard a faint melody whisper..."I'll be back for you...I promise..."

Moonlight shone through the pitiful excuse of a window, landing its calm glow on my face. Somehow I had half moved myself from under the bed and was partially exposed to the outside of the protection space. A small sigh escaped as auds listened closely for any hints of movement from the house and slowly snuck out of the comfort of the enclosed space. My back ached a fraction from sleeping on the floor and a rumbled echoed itself from my stomach making me wonder if I should take a risk to get something small to eat. Time was unknown to me but it seemed late enough for Father to have passed out by now, the only thing would be is would he be in his armchair which was located close to the cupboard? Even the tiniest noise made would wake him and being woken hung-over was worse than his drunken state, it wouldn't be worth the risk..right?

The sharp pain in my stomach answered my question for me and before I knew what I was doing, I had left my room and was etching down the stairs, due to the amount of times I had done this, I could almost pick out the exact steps to avoid to keep my presence known, although it would have helped more if I was ever taught how to fly...OK, first. Second. Third. Skip. Land left on the fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Did they replace eight yet?

I kept to my sequence until my hooves touched the wooden floor of the living room, faint light flickered around as the TV was set on mute while the picture flashed on the screen, a quick glance was a wrong choice as I turned back in embarrassment from what the ponies were doing on there, I had only seen this once accidentally but it seemed that it was hurting Mother more than what those ponies were showing or perhaps they weren't doing what Mother and Father were Maybe they were wrestling...yea that's it, that's what they were doing, not what these ponies are displaying.

A loud snore broke me from my thoughts and I made a leap for the closest item that was large enough to conceal me. His shadow loomed large over the ground, flickering along with the colors of the TV as his chest made a steady rise and fall motion with one hoof draped over his liquor bloated belly, several discarded bottles and glasses laid sprawled around his back hooves which were lazily spread just enough to keep his figure from sliding off the chair in his intoxicated slumber. The danger had projected itself to life-threatening as I tippied hoofed my way towards the pantry and carefully opened it a fraction, just large enough to let the limited light through to see what I was grabbing. An apple, that would be perfect for now but where are the small juices that Mother usually places low for me?

My thought was cut off again as another snore filled the air as well as shifting then a grunt, faint clopping of hooves on timber could be heard as I pushed myself into the cupboard letting the door softly shut and the darkness to consume me, my breathing turned short and ragged as I heard him stumble past and the fridge door swing hastily open, a few chugs and a satisfied gasp before slamming the fridge shut and returning to his armchair, hearing it give way from years of use. Trying to keep my breath steady, I stayed in the darkness for a while allowing my eyes and ears to tune themselves to the surroundings then hearing the volume on the television being raised and unidentifiable sounds were being emitted from the speakers. I wanted to take this chance to get back to the confinement of my room, so carefully I tucked the apple under my wing which was only just big enough to conceal majority of it. The juice would have to be sacrificed for now as I gently prodded the pantry door with my snout, taking a peek to ensure that my path was clear before sliding out and hiding among my dancing allies, the shadows.

Creeping along the wall was easy enough being so small, but getting up the stairs in the same sequence as before will be troublesome. I could never remember the pattern from the bottom as well as I could from the top but it was either risk it and hope that Father was still in a drunken haze would not notice my small steps or stay down here until he fell back asleep and that seemed like it wasn't going to happen any time soon as a slight chuckle sounded from his cords. Shaking, I gently placed my hoof on the first step, then another, making my gradual ascent. Blue tinged lips pulled back in a smile that almost made me giddy, I had gotten away from it scot-free, Father never even noticed that I had been there that whole time and it made me feel like I wanted to prance about. But that slight happiness soon faded as I misjudged the distance to the next step and felt my hoof slip downwards, and right on instinct, my tiny wings unfurled to steady myself until I heard a sound that made my heart stop. The thumping of the apple as it tumbled down the stairs.

"What in the HAY do you think you're doing?!"

I felt my body freeze as my head made a slow turn only to be met with cold, green eyes that were filled with rage, the moonshine he had been drinking still clung like a deadly cloud on his rancid breath as he made his way to the stairs. For a moment my mind just shut down as my back legs left the ground to meet Fathers chest, making him stumble slightly and curse beneath his breath. Adrenaline coursed through my blood as I scrambled up the last few steps and just ran to the closest door, slamming it shut and locking it behind me as I heard him fumble up onto the second floor with heavy breath and forceful hoof beats making their way towards my hiding place. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing once I saw the organic colored magic envelop the chrome handle, harshly jolting it to make the lock give way under the pressure. Never had I so badly wanted to yell out to Mother to come and stop him but if I did she would be hurt also for my stupid mistake. This was the only thought that made me bite my tongue from screaming out as the dark orange stallion burst his way into the room, his irises diluted to almost a pin prick in rage that I had left my confinement.

"You…You are the cause of all this. But don't worry, oh no, I'll soon fix you. I'll fix you up real good."

A gambled glimpse up was a terrible fault as I saw his head lower and his horn glow brighter as a full force magic came blasting out, the speed it travelled at left no time for reaction as I felt it hit the left side of my face with enough force to knock me into the back wall, I could feel my conscience slipping as in a blur I saw Father taking steps near me then it turned black. It was only briefly that I believed that I was dead, I was almost ready to accept that fate being the mistake that I was, but something pulled me back, a pair of crimson hued orbs stared back at me from among the black abyss that were begging me to return to the living. Then a scream found itself in my mind and again I was brought back.

My vision was still fuzzy from the impact and I could only make out the outline of the one I alleged to be my father, but what I couldn't figure out was who those other ponies surrounding him were. Their bodies were a near ghostly white, so close that they seemed transparent and their legs or should I say lack of, the appendages that would normally be there were not to be seen but all connected in a single tendril wisp, sullen eyes briefly made a pass over me as they passed but had more focus on the stallion that now lay cowering in the corner, muttering inaudible words. I was stunned but the next image I saw was the one that made me run for my life.

A foal, couldn't of been younger than myself stepped out, its horn had been snapped clean and strips of flesh were rotting off the body that made the original color of its fur indistinguishable, its innards could be seen from the already decayed parts as well as various bones and tendons that revealed themselves with every movement made but its eyes were the most memorable feature. One metallic green orb was where it was meant to be but the other was left dangling from the socket, holding on with nothing but a mere thread. Its near corroded lips started moving but I had already burst myself through the door and found myself outside among the forest of trees that surrounded our home. I didn't dare to look back as I kept running through the shrubs, stumbling over fallen branches that hid themselves in the dark under growth, I didn't stop until Fathers screams were nothing more than a silent whisper on the breeze and I could no longer feel the intense stare of the foal on my back.

Now scared and alone in the woods, I pushed myself to continue, trying to remember the times Mother had brought me out here to teach me about the nature that surrounded our home but at night everything seemed different. The trees had changed and it felt like they were whispering to me with every step I took to keep going. Even when my legs gave way, I could still hear it in the rustle of the leaves to continue, the wind stirring up the debris on the ground to swirl around me, like it was trying to give me strength. Taking a moment to rest, I gazed up into the stars and at the vast open space of sky that was their home, the world around me changed in that minute, it was no longer dark and frightening but welcoming. The soft silver hints of moonlight that seeped in through the leaves that played their song when they danced among the breeze to the scurry of animals darting back to their nests after a long day of foraging. Each little sound was its own cord that played a part in the melody that was the night and I wanted to add my own, though I couldn't remember the words, the tune of the lullaby Mother use to sing was written in my mind as I took a breath and joined in the night's harmony.

For what it seemed like hours, I just sat and hummed along, eyes shut to enjoy the peaceful serenity that this place had to offer, then a resonance interrupted, almost like that all sound ceased as my voice caught in my throat. My legs still tired from my sprint into the woods before and with it getting closer I was running out of time to hide. I was on my hooves when the figure came through the trees, a lanky pony the shade of caramel emerged, cinnamon dusted mane shook to clear the fallen foliage as a gun was held by his side in an amethyst hue as he made his way toward me, those purple orbs fixated on me like a cat on a mouse. Finally, after a short stare down, he relaxed his gun and returned it to the holster that was strapped to his flank.

"Now what is a filly like yaself doing this far in these parts? Come on, I'll take ya back to the shack and ring ya folk, bet they would be worried sick about cha."

Folk? I think he might mean parents, no they wouldn't worry about me, well Father wouldn't but Mother…maybe she might use it as an excuse to finally leave him, she deserves better than him anyway. With my mind swimming in circles, my legs went into auto and started to follow the caramel pony, only really paying attention whenever the violet hue of magic begun to quiver in my sight becoming weary when it got too close to me. It had only been a little while since we started walking before we had come to a stop in front of a shack, the walls were peeling and the roof seemed like it had one last storm in it before giving way, the hinges of the door screamed as his forehoof pushed it open, ushering me inside the dank place. Allowing my eyes to wander, the inside had a lot more cosy feel than the outside had been, a brilliant glow of a fire sparked itself into existence while the cracking of burning twigs were heard to keep it alive, I found myself staring into the flickering flames as they licked the walls surrounding it, smoke rising like silver tendrils dancing with the heat that rose upwards. Feeling a presence come up behind I spun myself away from the warmth of the blaze, the motion causing my mane to fall over my left eye that was throbbing with severe pain, my stance became defensive but I was only met with an empty space. Accepting my fore hoof to leave the earth to ascend towards my eye, I felt it graze over the eyelid causing a worse reaction with an increase of agony that brought a cry of torture to escape my maw and a fresh stream of tears snaked themselves along, falling to the will of gravity. Heavy hoof steps were heard and the stallion came bursting into the scene, a slight worried expression had etched across his face as he made his way over in front of me, evening off his eyes with my own.

"Y'all alright? What's wrong with ya eye there?"

A caramelized hoof was placed on mine with a gentle touch, slowly coaxing my own to drop away and return to the dusted floorboards before lifting his again higher to tilt my head upwards into the light, sweeping my mane away from the orb that, due to a high amount of discomfort, had welded itself shut in order to protect it. A sigh escaped his velvets and stood up, his hoof pointed down a hall where a white room could be seen.

"There's a bathroom down there. Go wash yaself up and I might be able to help ye with that eye."

A mumble of thanks rose into my mouth but my lips refused to move as my legs went auto and carried me once again to the destination that had been shown. Entering from the darkness, I had to shield my good eye from the blinding light, giving it a second to adjust before scoping out the place. It was the same bathroom as any other, toilet, sink, bath, only really big enough to be used by two ponies but that wasn't of my concern right now more of the fact on how a small filly like myself was going to reach up to the sink and the mirror? The answer came easy enough, with a considerate amount of snooping around, when a dusted old stool appeared in my line of view. Having only one working eye at the moment was kind of annoying.

Placing the stool under the sink and scrambling upon it I was greeted with a reflection that I could only presume was my own and twisted the tap to permit water to escape the faucet, feeling the cool fluid rush over my aching fore hooves for a moment before turning my attention to my stinging face, the sensation had turned itself back to a dull numb like half of it had fallen asleep as I prodded around the base of my injury, gently attempting to open the eyelid to access the damage taken to the sight. As it opened, my vision was completely blurred red in one side and begun blinking in hopes to clear it away, even rubbing it carefully to help it. It wasn't til I open my eye completely that I realized that it wasn't the reason I saw red.

Through my blue eye the room appeared as bright as the dawning sun, but now viewing it through my now crimson left eye it had been hastily coated in a bloody manner, the walls seeped with the life liquid as trails from the splattered mess coursed their way down to form a pool beneath. With a quick turn I bolted, but the blood followed me along the walls, at every corner more came leaking from the ceiling, it was like hell and I couldn't escape it. Running blindly around every turn, I soon found myself back in front of the fire, however it no longer emitted the warmth that I seek, in fact I couldn't feel any heat from the flames despite that it still flickered lively. My breath ran short as the stallion re-entered the space, a tray with medical supplies suspended in the air by his magic, the purple hues watching me carefully as he got closer trying to get my attention, but my focus was elsewhere for in the doorway that he just entered stood a mare soaked from ear to hoof in blood, yellow eyes sullen as they watched the stallion make his way around me and my words spilled themselves out before I could stop them.

"Who's that pony in the doorway. She's scaring me."

"What pony? There isn't anyone here but me."

"The pink one with the yellow eyes….The one covered in blood."

The crash of the tray on the ground didn't break my stare from the mare, only did it waver when I felt two hooves grab me and spun me to face him, large eyes shone with fear as he shook me, words that flowed from hips mouth hardly reaching my ears only hearing short sentences in and out of "how do you know what she looked like" and "no your lying, you can't know" all while his movements became more rash as he shook me, pushing away from me with a terrified expression plastered on his maw. My own voice failed again as the earth pony made her way towards us, blood trailed behind her as her hooves dragged along the ground, small droplets descending in her wake, paying almost no heed to me as she made her way to the stallion that was had backed himself away, her expression turned pained as tear mixed within the crimson liquid while voiceless words were left hanging in the air but one word was distinguishable from the rest.

"Why?"

Hooves scrambled on the ground as the stallion stood, eyes bright with a terrifying look towards me and a maniacal laugh erupted from within his throat along with the words "freak" and "monster" spoken among the bellowing, amethyst magic grew around his horn and his gun was released from its holster, taking a moment to adjust the aim in my direction. I don't know what came over me, but staring down that barrel into the inner workings of the .45 colt made me realize that this was not the first time I was met with death, nor would I allow it to be my last.

Mentally I snapped, the anxious and scared feelings had suddenly vanished and returned in a more frightful manner, a feeling I had only seen in others and on occasion was subject to its pain. Wrath enveloped my being, almost like it changed me into a completely new pony as I charged forward, fear was no longer known as I heard the gun fire and the bullet ricochet off to my right as I continued my assault, jumping towards the wall to help propel me squarely into his side, the collected force knocking back a fair bit as I took this chance to run towards what I believed to be the exit only to find myself in the kitchen. I could hear him scrabbling back to his hooves and I grabbed the closest object within my vicinity, a knife. The wooden handle felt weird in my jaws, the rough surface made my tongue itch and holding it at the wrong angle projected a blinding light into my eyes, another shot sounded and the bullet grazed itself against my flank, searing pain coursed its way through me almost causing me to drop the only weapon I had in agony, tears flowed as I hobbled into a hiding place to access the damage done. A flesh wound, nothing worse that the beating that I had already encountered.

Those memories flooded my mind, all those times and all the pain I had endured as well as Mothers screams that could be heard when Father had believed that I had gone to sleep to let me recover for another day. Another spark ignited itself in my chest and my breath steadied, the liquid running down my face still flowed but had reduced to just a seep as I recollected myself, auds adjusting themselves to the silence that was around my being, listening to his hoof beats as they got closer and closer to the spot that concealed me. With knife still in mouth, my hoof push the door of my hold open slightly to bear witness to his shadow cast over top, clicks of the gun were heard and could only mean that he was reloading, he must of use the other bullets previously in the forest before finding me. Taking the chance I kicked the door open and burst out, finding myself beneath him and without thinking just thrust the knife upwards into his skin, I wasn't sure where I had gotten him but I felt the blood spurt out on my face and that seemed to only fuel me more as a retracted the knife and bailed out from underneath, pressing against another set of cupboards to push me towards the caramel hide. His hoof caught me in the side and swept me away with a good amount of power, my wings extended on instinct and was able to tumble myself around and land on my hooves but the force of the impact had made me drop my crimson stained knife and the click of the gun cocking was not a good sound, I had no weapon and his was primed and ready not to mention a long range weapon, even if I was able to get his gun, I couldn't use it and he would just take it back with his magic. A thought ran itself through my mind and I dashed forwards, keeping sight on the gun and the stallion as he lined up and took a shot which I was only just able to dodge as I skidded through his legs and grabbed the knife from the ground, using the last ounce of strength I had I made a lead that seemed impossible but none the less made it on his back. The knife positioned itself in my hoof as I stabbed down between the stallions' shoulders, forcing him down to the ground toppling, taking me with him, met with the ground again I took the scarlet blade and drove it into the thing that made a unicorn. His horn.

A bright burst filled the area and I was knocked back again, unable to land on my hooves I let myself roll until a wall decided to stop my motion, the blade falling from my grip as I staggered to get up, the stallion was having the same difficulty as blood ran in two streams down his face. The wooden handle found itself in my mouth again as I limped towards him, grabbing his horn to inflict that much pain that he couldn't stand. How much I wanted to drive this sharpened steel between his eyes, how much I wanted to watch his life leave his body that I felt an unwilling smile stretch itself across my lips, white pearls baring behind stained velvets as I could see his soul swirling behind those purpled hued eyes. I had barely raised the knife when the crash of a door being broken echoed and half a dozen ponies flooded into the shack all dressed in glimmering grey armor as one stepped towards me.

"Hush little one, it's alright now."


	2. A Second Chance

***13 years later***

The sound of thousands of hooves clopping in applause filled the area as the newest of the Royal Guard were knighted by the princesses, each swearing the oath that had been passed down through countless knighting ceremonies as I watched from the shadows of the arena's exit waiting to congratulate the graduates that I had known for so long. Ever since the incident that happened the Guards had taken me in, since they couldn't find any of my known relations to house me, I sorta became their mascot, knowing the grounds like the back of my hoof I always showed the new recruits that had hopes on becoming one of the forces that help protect Equestria, I would be the one to drown out those who had less than pure intentions towards protecting the princesses. They all knew me, as I did them but this year I had my own dreams, not to just be the one to give them a tour of what would be their home for the next 3 years but to be included among them, to be a trainee in the greatest force that was spread throughout the land. My hoof had left the ground and was absently playing with the patch that I had been given to wear over my left eye, the pain I had once felt from it long since gone as I grew accustomed to the powers that it possessed. Feeling a presence slide up beside me, my hoof dropped back to the soil and a smile pulled my lips into a curve, without looking I knew who had invaded my space as I could feel the coolness that radiated from his armor.

"Do you always have to try and scare me Strider? You know it's never going to work."

A greying unicorn stood in well-polished metal, vibrant gold eyes peering out from beneath the helm as his lemon and dark grey mane poked the slit given. He had been the one that found me that day in the forest, bloodied and holding a kitchen knife between my teeth in defense with the caramel stallion huddled in the corner almost as covered in the life liquid as I was and still to this day I don't remember how I had managed to cut off his magic, my wings were barely strong enough to last a hover let alone to propel myself at a force to drive the knife in to crack his horn, that how they found me they said, but I had a feeling I wasn't being as defensive as they said. It was lucky that they had found me, he had been on the run for a while with a string of missing ponies following behind and the mare that I told them I had witness had been the most recent, promising her a safe life away from the heartache of whatever had happened, it seemed that he pried on those with a harsh life before dragging them into a false sense of comfort, in his own mind he was saving them was what Strider had told me when I was finally old enough to be told what had happened to the mare I had seen, he also mentioned that when they found me that both my eyes had been a deep scarlet coloration with a horrid burning behind them and that I had actually managed to strike him once before they were able to subdue me. It all sounded like he pulled it from a crime show until he showed the scar that marked beneath his ear, I remember apologizing repeatedly for days after he showed me that and didn't stop until he had ordered me like he would a recruit that had stepped out of line, man I sat down so quickly I thought I had broken the floorboards of his office. As much as I despised unicorn, or stallions in general, Strider had been nothing but kind since then taking over as a brother of sorts despite the vast age difference that was between us and had made me at least be able to talk to males considering I was always surrounded by them.

The Guard had become rather strict as of late and only allowed unicorn young stallions to enter training, mares were forbidden of sorts, only able to join as hoof maids or kitchen staff. Not to be sexist or anything, they just believed that mares had a better hope in surviving and were left to produce the next generation. Only rarely would a few be taken into the training, but they never seemed to last, possibly due to the fact that so many hot blooded males teased and bullied them enough to force them out. Ha, I'd like to see them try with me.

"New recruits should be arriving soon. You prepared to give them the grand tour?"

His deep vocals penetrated my auds as my stance shifted slightly, my one blue rolled over to his, the words that I had practiced for years ready in my throat but yet I couldn't bring them forward, wings rustled at my side the feathers gently brushing over the howling wolf head cutie mark I had been blessed with. I couldn't wait for another 3 years for this chance to arise, that and they probably wouldn't take me then this was my best chance to become one of them.

"Actually, I was thinking that someone else could do the tour."

I felt those eyes fall on me with a perplexed look as I struggled to keep my eye sight low. I might have a close relation to Strider but he was still a General here and was to be treated as such, if I was to be accepted into the program I would have to do this regardless of rank as everyone would be above me.

"But you know this place better than anypony. Are you not well?"

"No, no. It's just that, I would rather participate in the tour rather than lead it. Sir."

Not the exact words I had in mind but hopefully the message was received all the same. Strider had sat himself down with a hoof rubbing the bottom of his chin in thought as if he was processing the request that I had just given him. The knot in my chest grew tighter with each second that crept past and after what it felt like ages, the grey stallion rose back to his feet, a blank expression proved difficult to read what he was thinking as he turned away to exit the arena, the balloon that had been pushing against my rib cage burst and my head hung low. Then his words filled the air once again.

"What are you doing standing around? The paperwork ain't gonna fill itself out is it?"

My head raised and the sensation swelled back in my heart as I saw Strider smiling from the end of the passage and my legs carried me towards him.

It had been a few months since sign up, we had been given our basic drills and standard rules and regulations to being a recruit here. I had heard them all before as an onlooker, but now I paid full attention to every word being said as we were now allowed to use the arena for practice battles and various other training, the catch was no weapons were allowed without a superior to supervise, fair enough as that was where most training related injuries took place as each pony tried to boast that they were better than another and it always resulted in some sort of brawl, I guess that's what happens when you place a whole lot of testosterone in one place. A sigh emitted itself as I heard one stallion being the streak of boasts.

"Ha finally I can really show off what these guns were made for."

Meet the jock that everyone loves to hate, SteelBit. His father was once a High Commander for the exclusive Elite Guard that specializes in the more assassination side of thing. Well no pony really knows what they do but that was the favoring rumor that broke out through all recruits, even the Sergeants found fun in it telling stories of if you ever went rogue that the Elites would be sent after you and no-pony would know what happened. I was skeptical about the whole thing, a group of secretively trained ponies to bring back rogues was a bit extreme to me, and frankly Strider would have mentioned them at least once to me if they really did exist.

Taunts were thrown back and forth from every pony, laughter erupting when one couldn't produce a decent comeback or actually fell for the taunt, this was all foals play as I lifted myself from the bunk designated to me, grabbing my mask on my way past and hung it around my neck as I exited the room and made my way towards the grounds. Might as well not let this opportunity to have the grounds to myself slip away as the other still jaunted at each other. But firstly I had to make a stop past the armory, I know I'm at a great disadvantage being surrounded by ponies that possessed the power of magic so I decided that I would make my own weapon to better suit my style, as I couldn't hold anything I was made to forge my own specialized weapon that would differ from every pony else's.

My hoof pushed the door open slightly, the hinges creaking with the motion which echoed through the darkened area, the only light sources found was the burning flames that fed the forge and the open doorway that I was residing, smoke swirled around the ceiling. Ears pricked at the sounds of rummaging and carefully made my way around the various scattered pieces of armor that littered the ground, soft mumbling could be heard on approach which belonged to an old bearded work pony, his coat long lost its shine and was covered horribly in dirt and soot. Loudly I cleared my vocals and instantly his head sprung up, clouded pink eyes wide as he looked towards my direction, clearly confused and slightly disoriented.

"Hmm..What? Who's there?"

"Smith it's only me, NightSong."

I could only just hold back a slight giggle as he grinned in a goofy way. Other than Strider, Smith was the only stallion I could feel relaxed around, knowing he wouldn't intentionally bring harm to me as I use to always play around in the back of the forge back when I had first arrived, he had that grandfather feel to him that I just couldn't describe and felt instantly calm in his presence.

His hoof rose to meet my head and scuffed my mane slightly before restarting his search for…..whatever it was he was looking for as I kept walking towards the far back. Cobwebs sat in the corners indicating little to no use of the area, which was what I was going for, I didn't want anypony knowing of my little secret until it had been perfected and…..

"BOO!"

A cry came out and a figure pounced before me, just managing to side-step out of the way in time to watch the silhouette tumble into a pile of scrap, a stifled groan echoed from within as I approached. A green and orange braided mane stuck out from the rubble and a flash of a golden flank could be seen, this time I couldn't stop myself as a burst of laughter escaped and escalated even more once I caught their eyes casting daggers in my direction and the figure rose with loud clanging of the scraps falling towards the floor. A golden unicorn stepped out from the metal, her emerald mane entwined with the vibrant orange and deep magenta irises cast their attention towards me, a frustrated frown showed itself as she stood with her face in mine and I couldn't help but stare into those eyes feeling lost within them. Eye contact remained as she walked calmly past me, her maple leaf cutie mark was so close to brushing against my own I could feel the warmth from her as she approached the desk behind us, her magic pulling a draw open to reveal what was inside.

Two metal casings that easily slid beneath my wings, held together by a series of buckles around my torso and over my back, perfectly crafted to be lightweight as to not hold down the flier but sturdy. Each casing held 3 chained knives, poised and ready to be released as well as smaller pockets that concealed extra free range throwing knives with a different designed blade on each for multiple purposes. A smile found its way on my muzzle as one of my wings pressed down on a pressure point and a knife was ejected into the joint.

"Aki these are perfect! I cannot thank you enough."

A wave of glee washed over me as I grabbed the unicorn and pulled her into an embrace, hovering slightly before placing both of our hooves on the dirt covered floor. A proud smirk was placed on her face.

"Yea well, there is one last thing I want to add."

Her horn glowed a beautiful pink and lowered it to the chains then brought it up to my face. At first I wanted to pull back, but I saw her eyes, almost whispering to trust her. I closed my own blue tightly waiting for something painful to course through, but I felt nothing, just a slight twinge as her horn touched my forehead where mine would reside if I had been born unicorn, a warm sensation filled my core as my eye opened to see her magentas staring into mine. I don't know what it was but a weird sense of numbness came over me and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think.

Her scent filled my nostrils reminding me of the sweet crisp of autumn months, it was intoxicating to say the least. Somehow I managed to take a step away, trying to figure out what had come over me, I look back at Aki and she just smiled.

"I put a spell on the chains. As long as the casings are attached to you, you should be able to control them within your own mind. Like change direction if needed. Granted it may not work at first but you have the ability to do so."

Thanking her, I left the forge and headed toward the arena hoping that not many ponies would already be in there trying out various other weapons.

The large stone archway stood tall before me as I entered the arena, its shadow casting over my frame until the sun had reached the peak of the gates and I found myself standing in the center, wind whipping around as I prepared for a general warm-up routine consisting of 30 wing-ups and 10 laps around the marathon like track, 5 flying and 5 running, then target practice, that was the part I was more focusing towards, a chance to finally tryout the modified weapon that I had been gifted with.

Warm-up was completed relatively quickly, including beating my best track time for flying, I was never taught how to fly properly, my teachers were birds that soared above, particularly the raptors and owls, learning how to combine both the speed and silence into my own form. Yes we have pegasi come to the Guard often but they could never stay long enough to train me properly, though most would give helpful tips on how to improve take-off and landing. It took nearly a year for me to lift off the ground, and another three to build the muscles in my wings strong enough to carry me a full lap, and throughout the time I spent trying, I learned how to control each individual muscle separately in both wings. This is what allows me to wield my blades and hold them within my feathered appendages.

As I made my way towards the training dummies, I found my thoughts drifting further back throughout the last 13 years I had been here.

They had brought me here after finding me in that shack, I guess in hopes to find my family, but they couldn't find any records of Mother and at the word "Father" I went into a fit, crying and begging at them "no" with pure fear flowing down my cheeks in liquid form as Strider tried desperately to console and comfort me, it was perhaps that point he decided that he would raise me himself despite the rest of his team arguing against it and how it would interrupt his duties. He would tell me how quickly they changed their mind once I grew more confident being near them, which had lead them to claim me as their little mascot and had always told me that I was like a daughter to him and how his own was stolen away from him in a tragedy that had also claimed his wife. Despite my hatred for males, Strider always had my respect and trust, I never talked back or disobeyed. The way I saw it we were both each others second chances.

Shaking aside those sad thoughts, I focused on the targets that I had approached, wings half folded in an almost pre-takeoff stance just high enough to allow the blades to freely eject from their case minus the risk of severing skin. Left hoof raised up to take off the goggles that were still hanging from my neck then rose to the patch that concealed my cursed eye, considering for a moment whether to take it off for target practice or to leave it. As the thought ran through my mind, I could of sworn I heard a hiss wrap itself around my brain like coils of a snake poising to strike. A light swaying motion of my head all but cleared it as my hoof created a cloud of dust as it landed, moving the rest of my form into position to take any kickback that the discharged knives might have once they were free from their metal home. Concentrating, I tried to visually feel the weapon that was attached to me, each strap that rubbed against skin, the coolness of the casings on each side and how they all shifted with the slightest stir, each time my muscles acted they would reposition. This would allow me to awaken the magic that Aki had enchanted it with. Right wing lowered over the steel, brushing past the pressure point that allowed one blade to slid into the joint for me to hold and chucked it forward towards one of the dummies, mind focused on the chains as they chimed with movement, trying to get the blade to scrape past the first target and into the one on the right. Fixed on the links, I saw a slight quiver and a pale pink glow before it impaled itself deep into the first target I had directed it to. An annoyed sigh escaped as I retracted the blades with a push of a button and heard the chains rattle then a click as the blade slid back in snugly before I recalled it again. This lasted a good 45 minutes before I became satisfied, accomplishing making the links turn in at least in one direction and becoming mentally drained. Looking around, I discovered that the arena was starting to fill up with other ponies that were eager to start their own gun training using blanks as I started to pack my own gear up.

It was happening again, the searing pain coursed itself through my frontal lobe and snaked down behind my cursed eye, throbbing behind the patch that hid it away from the judgmental world.

I held my composer as I made my way to the arenas exit, blades tucked neatly beneath my wings to shield them from sight, even though this was a training area specifically for weapon mastery, loaded (or in my case sharpened) weapons were strictly prohibited and anypony caught breaking this rule would be instantly discharged from the Guard and never allowed to return, this didn't sound like a sinister or severe punishment until you learn that those who have been un-honourably dismissed were never heard from afterwards.

I turned to leave, pain pounding against my skull like there was something caged inside trying to escape. Gently shaking it away I could of sworn I heard a voice mumbling almost a muffled scream that was seemingly getting louder with each passing moment. Slowly I dragged my hooves across the ground still holding my head high like there was nothing wrong, only allowing it to droop once I felt the cool of the shadows knowing that the large stone exit was not far. Then something solid stopped me. Solid and furry that smelled like sweat and testosterone. I almost let out a snarl until a voice filled my space.

"Ha look who we have here fellas, little miss perfect."

Slow rumbling of laughter erupted as I felt a hoof slip around my neck pulling me closer, my eye caught the dark teal coat and instantly recognized the stallion as SteelBit, his own muddy green eyes met mine as I tried to break his grip only stopping when a bright glow came close to my face. He had lowered his horn so that it was near poking my iris causing me to quickly shut my lid to protect it and managed to get out of his hold only to find myself staring down the barrel of a gun held steady by the aura that surrounded it, SteelBit stared at me with an foul grin that soon turned to confusion as he realized that the weapon had not fazed me and without saying a word I shouldered past them, my cranium still threatening to break apart, screams of hate bounced around inside but I continued to walk hardly even noticing the click of the firearm as it was primed beneath the voice that cried out.

Then a shot rang out.

I felt the deadly air pass me just under my left ear and the sting of flesh ripping…but that wasn't nearly as bad as what had happened internally. It felt like somepony had literally set off a thousand firecrackers within my mind as I froze mid stride, teeth bared at the agony that enveloped me and felt myself being dragged away mentally even though I could still feel the blood rushing down from the wound that was inflicted moments ago, darkness aggressively assaulted my throat to the point of near suffocation. My hoof landed in the dirt and before I knew what was happening, my body had spun itself around to face SteelBit and his goons, all had terrified expressions on their face and the gun was still smoking from the recent discharge, their eyes unsure of whether to look upon the eye patch that lay in a heap on the ground, or the demon iris that hid behind it. Lips etched into a smile that was not of my conscious doing and an unknown maniacal laugh escaped from my cords before the voice that had been residing in my head for the majority of my life was finally heard.

"My, the kids want to play rough do they? Well then…Lets play."

Wings tightened against my body before unfurling with a knife held in both sides and my legs carried me forward to the trio, the two stallions that had flanked SteelBit had run for it, leaving him alone to face the lethal soul they had unleashed. He was fumbling with his own weapon as the entity that had taken my body ran each feather over the exposed blades, feeling each one bristle as it split it apart. The brute across from us succeeded to reload but by then it was too late as my form moved swiftly towards him.

*STOP*

The knife stopped mere centimeters from his throat and even though I was still swimming in the abyss of my own mind I could feel my conscious slowly returning, the darkness that enveloped me felt like heavy sludge trying to weigh me down almost near halting the process. It was then I felt another presence close by, floating just out of my field of vision each time I twisted my head, it's laughter heard both inside and out until the form made itself seen.

I found myself staring at an almost identical twin of my own, the only difference being the coloration of her eyes both in which being a dark crimson. She moved freely regardless of the fact that I was stuck in a pit full of tar, eyes trained on me as she made circles around, almost being wary of my futile actions to escape.

 _*Why hello NightSong, we finally meet face to face.*_

Her words filled me and straight away I felt the hatred behind them, but yet a subtle hint of curiosity hidden away beneath. I felt the tar like substance melt away and my hooves touched an imaginary ground.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you taking over my body?"

 _*Why so hostile? I am apart of you, the section of your soul that our stupid father broke away. I am your hatred and your pain, the agony behind your pretty little left eye. In short I am your insanity. Sweet Insanity. Hmm that sounds like a fitting name for me, don't you think?*_

The sadistic laugh surrounded us. She had been with me since that day? Why did she pick now to appear? I looked towards my counterpart, crimson eyes narrowed while the smirk was still placed almost as if she could hear everything.

 _*That's because I can. We are both one in the same. As for never showing, do you not remember that stallion in that shack so many years ago? When you wanted to end his miserable life? That was me, I wasn't strong enough back then but I could still whisper things to you, tell you what you wanted to hear. Then you covered me up with that stupid patch and cast me into the darkness. Maybe I should thank this brute for releasing me before I kill him.*_

I don't know what happened but a sudden rush filled me and for a moment I blacked out briefly before quickly coming to to find SteelBit on the ground shaking, a thin line of blood seeped from an open wound that was just shy of his horn, the gun that was previously held was smashed into bits a few meters away, worst of all, Strider and the head of the Guards were standing not far away along with another unknown stallion. I tried to explain but I found no words would escape, my throat suddenly coated in dust as I choked with every breath, tears streamed down as I felt my own form collapse into the dust.

A coldness swept over as a blackness descended upon me. It took a second to realize that I was back in the pit of my own mind and another few to notice my mental twin standing behind me, her smile plastered on her face like she knew a secret that wanted to be spilt, and it pissed me off.

"Do you know what you've done? Because of your recklessness, all my hard work is going to be for nothing. If you know everything about me then you'd know this was all I wanted. Now, you've fucked that up!"

 _*Oh, this isn't what I expected your next words to me would be. I was more expecting questions about me and how I became you. Sad, really. I had a nice little story set up for you and everything.*_

She pouted and that just pissed me off more. I couldn't give a damn about her existence right now. She ruined everything by injuring another recruit that I'd be blamed for. I felt her laugh resonate in me and it hit me that she was feeding off the anger rested in me and even without turning I knew that smile of hers was as wide as a Cheshire cats, proving it to be true this was all foal play to her. My anger subsided for the moment as voices slowly started to penetrate through the blackened walls, my name being called over and over as an unseen wind blew around us. Sweet Insanity's voice lingered one last time.

 _*Perhaps that is a conversation for another time…*_


	3. A Treacherous Mistake

Light bled as my eyelids cracked open slightly, a brief moment of blindness catching me off guard as I tried to blink my vision back from the whiteness that conquered it. A few hushed whispers could be heard as my legs extended shakily before failing, only to be caught by a familiar coat.

"Easy now, NightSong."

I can't describe the relief I felt when Striders voice echoed softly by me, his frame supporting mine as I steadily got on my hooves. Flecks of my vision still remained absent but I could recognize the room I was in. The Supreme Chiefs office. The roof loomed above, the walls stacked with books and various scrolls as well as a few strategically placed armored mannequins that showed the pride of his war days. Sweet Insanity's laughter bounded around inside while it slowly faded as my consciousness returned fully and I showed Strider a quick smile to show that I was fine. His breath of relief brushed through my mane as he stepped away, hesitating for a moment about leaving me then walked to the Chiefs side. It took every effort to stand tall, to acknowledge that I was in the Chief's presence but I couldn't raise my hoof to salute him. It took all my concentration to stand on all fours. I could only imagine trying balancing on three would result in my face becoming intimate with the floor.

"Relax cadet. I don't expect you to be so formal right now. After all, you've been out for a few days. Save what energy you have for now."

A few days? It had only felt like a few minutes that I had been swimming in that void. I felt like sandpaper had replaced my throat and every swallow was like glass slicing down. Realizing now how thirsty I had become when I noticed the jug of water sitting on a nearby desk, my mouth instantly salivated at the sight. The Supreme Chief chuckled.

"Go on, it was left there for you. I dare say your mouth would be as dry as the San Palomino desert by now."

"Go on" were the only words I needed as I chugged down the entire jug, half of the water not even getting in my mouth as it ran down my throat and chest, leaving a large dark stain on the carpet beneath me. As the last drop of water fell, I placed the jug back on the table and knew the mess I had made. I could feel Striders half mortified glare on me but it was overlooked by the gentle one the Supreme Chief gave me. My voice failed as I tried to apologize but he didn't seem to care as he just waved a hoof at me flashing another gentle smile.

"Now that you've re-hydrated yourself, we have a few things to discuss, don't we? First of all, the incident that had occurred prior to your…episode. Several witnesses have spoken up saying that you had been the victim here, but there are a few that would say that you caused it. We've heard SteelBits…exaggerated side of the story now, what of yours?"

"All I wanted was to leave the arena before it got too crowded. I had been given a weapon that would suit my needs as a Pegasus given that I cannot hold a gun. Granted I broke the first law in having a sharpened weapon. That was why I wanted to go before anypony else was in there, to dull the blades. As I was leaving, SteelBit had blocked my path and held a gun to my head. All I did was push him off and try to walk away, before he shot at me. After that it's a bit fuzzy…but I'm sure that's when you had arrived, shortly after the shot."

"Yes. Upon examining you for any wounds, we did find the mark the bullet made near your ear. The doctor confirmed you were facing away from the gun when it was fired, as well as this falling off."

He opened a drawer and pulled out what seemed to be a white cloth before his magic held it up for me to see. It was the eye-patch I was previously wearing, covered in dust. My hoof raised itself to my left eye that was now exposed to every-pony, quickly scuffing my mane to cover it from view.

"Heterochromia Iridium. Though, not rare, it is uncommon to see. What is rare, however, is the fact that your right eye changes colour when enraged. Tell me, has this always been the case?"

His gaze found its way to Strider instead of me, and his head fell.

"Yes, it had happened twice before, when we first found her. We all thought it might had been a trick of the light the first time but the second time it was as clear as day. That's why we gave her that patch, we thought it may lessen its influence."

A charcoal pony emerged from the shadows of the corner. I hadn't even realized he was there until his form shifted.

"Gentlecolts. The poor thing is too exhausted to be bombarded with these questions. Perhaps we can resume this in the morning before her discharge."

"The Serpent is right. Cobalt? Could you please escort Miss Song here to her confinement? The one we discussed earlier."

Cobalt, suitably named for his striking blue coat, swung open the door and walked to my side, gently pressing me to walk with him. I knew this was going to happen, I wasn't going to get any special treatment and truthfully, I was thankful that I didn't.

An uncertainty overwhelmed all of me. Where exactly was this stallion taking me? **To hell, where you belong**. My insecurities lashed me as we walked down the corridors leading from the Chiefs office. Mind still in ruins, even though I knew why this was happening. Cobalt striding alongside me with a stern look on his face. He was never the stallion to present emotions. I knew this because he had been there from the beginning. He was a part of Striders unit when they had found me. He had always seemed to stay in the background, always overlooking everyone, hardly ever speaking except a few words now and then to Strider. Piercing rust coloured eyes were focused forward and before I knew it, we were standing in front of a small shelter, nearly halfway across the grounds in a secluded area. His magic shone as he pulled a key from a safe pocket in his armor, placed it in the lock and twisted it. The door opened with a squeak of the hinges and I slowly made my way in. The room was dark and dusty, obvious from the lack of use, but I wasn't expecting a five-star hotel suite. The bed was a bare plank of wood suspended like a shelf on a wall and the small window let in hardly any light. Well at least it's only for the night. My rump hit the ground as my back turned to the door, head hung low as it looked towards Cobalt.

"Thank you. I'm glad I at least have a friendly face to watch me, huh?"

A chuckle was caught in my throat that half turned into a sob. No, I have to be strong here, that's what a real guard would do. Accept their punishment with head held high. A shuffle of hooves sounded and the sound of the door closing echoed around me. **Maybe I truly am alone**. Tears began to fall until I felt the weight of a hoof gently rest on top of my head, slowly stroking my mane. As I glanced up, I saw Cobalt sitting next to me, his eyes forward in a stare. He was a part of Striders unit that was made up of 3 stallions. They had been the best of the best out of any year that had graduated from training to become part of the Guard. Strider, Cobalt and SolarBlitz. A few years after they had found me, SolarBlitz was send out on a solo mission…He never returned. No-pony was told what had happened. I don't think even Strider or Cobalt knew what happened, even after they spent weeks at a time searching for clues of his disappearance. The only thing they found was his scarf that he had worn on the day of his departure. Anything else was lost among the snow.

"He was planning on recruiting you into our unit, you know? Heh. He always kept a watchful eye on you, Strider did."

A voice as rusted as underused chains sounded and I almost couldn't hide my surprise. His chuckle was more of a cough.

"No doubt he's trying to talk the Chief into letting you stay here right now. Whether you'll be allowed to continue training is unknown."

"I guess I have to go. Just know this kid. You'll always be regarded as family to us. Ok? I'll be back later with some blankets."

His hoof pat my mane one last time as he left, the lock clicking behind him. Protocol. Anyone in solitary needs to be locked. Even if they are seen as family.

 _*I guess now is the time for that story huh?*_

Her voice echoed in my mind and my mood instantly turned sour. I had forgotten about my cursed twin that lived inside. I didn't want anything to do with her. She was the whole reason I'm currently locked up

 _*I really have no intentions to harm you. As I have said, I am you. The part that died when Father had ruthlessly tried to change us. In reality you should have died along with me, it was luck that Father was too drunk to get any spell right.*_

 _*He got two spells mixed up. One was meant to change you. The other to kill. His mind was intoxicated to the point he didn't know which he was doing. Perhaps that's how we survived.*_

My head turned away, like she was a physical being standing next to me.

 _*Do you really loathe me that much? I was merely trying to protect you.*_

Silence was all that answered her…

Night had fallen. Cobalt had already brought the blankets as promised and was stationed outside the door, which had been left open to allow the cooling breeze through the room. The jeers from the dining hall carried on the winds into my hold. Happy, laughing ponies that sat amongst their peers, most likely unaware of what was happening to one of their own… No…I wasn't one of them anymore. No matter what Strider had said to the Chief, nor what fate had decided for me, I couldn't stay.

I heard Cobalt's stomach from where I sat.

"Cobalt, go eat. You can't go into a night-shift without at least consuming something. I'll be fine."

"Hmm. You're right. But it is a bit stuffy in that room…. I know I'm not meant to do this but…. have one last walk around the training grounds. I know how much you use to like them as a filly, watching the colts practice with their weapons. I'll be back in 10. Just don't let anyone see you, ok?"

I smiled. It was nice to see Cobalt finally talk to me…even if it meant he may not see me again. I waited until he had gone from view, just in case anypony was watching him and slipped around the side, staying in the shadows as I made my way around the grounds. There wasn't much time. In my mind I apologized to Cobalt. Strider. Every-pony who might be effected by my actions tonight.

Instantly, I made my way to the Forge. That's where I guessed they had stored my weapons, and with any luck they would still be in one piece if Smith hasn't been ordered to meld them down by now. The smoke had mostly cleared from the days' work, making my job easier without the thick clouds hanging around to make me choke on every breath. Navigating my way around the assorted piles of rubble and scrap metal, I found myself near the incinerator. With a held breath, I looked at what remains might have been spared by the hungry flames. A few strands of leather that had been lucky enough to be out of reach of the fire made any hope of my weapon being still in one-piece plummet to the deepest crevice of the sea. Turning from the grave of the once weapon, I headed towards the back of the forge. There was one pony I needed to see before I ran out of time.

She sat next to a small window that allowed light to filter through, illuminating the golden coat that she had been blessed with. It was always a stunning sight to behold. The soft rays of the moon cast the gentlest of shadows over her and everything seemed to just gleam.

The sound of me clearing my throat startled her from whatever deep thought she had been in. Magenta eyes still slightly clouded over as the ghost of the thoughts vanished and a soothing smile danced across her lips. It was contagious as I felt my own spread lightly, barely curving. Sliding next to her, I allowed myself to lay down briefly, taking in the little time I had left here with her and the serenity that surrounded us. I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes until I heard the unmistakable sound of magic near my ears and a slight jiggle of what sounded like metal being suspended. Exhaling, I opened my eyes to the sight of my weapon being held just in front of me. My jaw hung dumbfounded, mind racing as how it was still intact.

"I heard what happened from Smith. He couldn't bear to melt down such a specially designed weapon. So he entrusted me to look after it. I think we both knew that you'd be back for it, regardless of what the Chief says."

It was as if Aki read my mind as I felt the weight of the cases as she placed them over my body, securing the straps. Her gaze met my own and she swiftly pulled me into an embrace, tightly wrapping her hooves around my neck and chest like she was trying to keep me as close as she could. My eyes betrayed me as the river of tears cascaded down, returning the embrace, drawing her own frame into me.

Reluctantly, I was the first to release the hold, doing my best to keep myself from just breaking down in front of the mare that I had known for so long.

"I will be back to get you. I just need to lay low for a while until things die down. No doubt they'll send scouts to find me, and every-pony knows my face here. I'll send word when I'm coming to get you."

"Heheh. Isn't this sweet. Two filly-foolers confessing their undying love before they die."

The teal stallion stepped out from behind the rumble. Muddy eyes glared at me was I tried to keep Aki behind me, protecting her from the crazed male that stood in the way of our exit. My teeth were bared as my wings brushed over the casings that hid beneath, prepared to cast out the knives if the need arise.

"SteelBit. You were banned from returning to the Guard, and in turn, from stepping hoof on these grounds. I am forced to ask you to leave before I have you escorted out."

"Oh. So the princess gets to stay? Doesn't surprise me with the amount of ass you've been kissing. What? Did you offer the old fart a bit of pleasure to assure your stay?"

Growls escaped my throat that I knew belonged to Sweet Insanity. I pushed them back, trying to keep control of her anger as well as my own. I can't risk a fight here, not with Aki here and in such an enclosed place.

"I will not repeat myself. Leave now or be faced with trespassing on Royal grounds."

Sweet Insanity was itching for control. Muscles in my wings were twitching as I could feel parts of me subsiding to her. Even if she had true intentions to help, now wouldn't be the best time.

"And miss out on this sweet piece that you've been keeping to yourself this whole time? Nah, I think I'll stay a little while longer. Maybe claim that golden delicious for myself. And you." A gun from a nearby table hovered towards him, opening the barrel to check that it was sufficiently loaded before cocking it and aiming it directly in the middle of my forehead. "Are just going to watch. Or shall I just burn you both. Heh. They both sound like good options, bang the goldie whilst her fillyfriend watches then ignite them."

A second gun found its way towards us, this time it was pressed against the back of Aki's skull, painfully forcing her forward out of my protection. Her body briefly swept against mine and I felt her trembling with each step. Eyes quickly scanned for a way out, a distraction, that was all that was needed. A hasty glance upwards gave me a sliver of hope.

"You're all talk Steel. What? Too much of a foal to challenge me one on one? Instead you hold me and an innocent mare at gun point. Tell me. How has that wound healed? Surely not enough for you to hold your magic for too long."

His growl was the sight I wanted as his anger boiled inside, my own smirk plastered against my lips. A chuckle sounded in me as Sweet Insanity released whatever hold she had on my body, mainly focusing on my right wing that was ready on the trigger to release my knives.

 _*You are horrible with taunts. I know you hate me, but we share the same loathing for this stallion. Let me help.*_

There wasn't much of a choice as I heard SteelBit growl that he "should just kill me first" and I allowed Sweet Insanity to take control of my wing while I kept my focus on the brute. The sound of my chains being released was a pleasing melody as the knife hit its mark in the rope, sending the net and whatever it had been holding crashing down upon Steel. My legs moved with a quickened speed as I ran beside Aki, beckoning her to follow me as I set off into a gallop. We both knew the forge back to front as we weaved through the piles of junk that lay scattered everywhere. I let Aki take the lead in front as I knocked over a heap to my left, the echo of the clattering metal resonated through the silence, cutting it like a knife. Cursed words bellowed above the crash and the debris that had blocked that path was blasted in every direction, I quickly turned to face Aki, spreading my wings to protect her from the flying metal. Abruptly I pushed her behind a larger pile, turning in time to face the crazed stallion. Sweet Insanity had already taken control of both wings as they discharged the blades into their joints, spreading them in a defensive stance as I lowered my head to copy the rest of my body, eyes trained on the teal brute and his erratic movements. Slowly we circled each other, both waiting on the other to commence the first action.

It wasn't long before he took the first shot. I had been more focused on SteelBit that I hadn't noticed his slight shift in his gun position but I had felt my body move out of the bullets projector as it buried itself in the wall behind me. The deadly blades shot out from beside me, one slicing his side and another went towards the firearm. Unfortunately, he must have seen this as he bailed from its path, aiming his barrel towards my direction. A second to slow. Sweet Insanity had already changed my direction and was poised behind him and with another fury of blades send him sliding across the room with blood pooling from multiple open wounds. He staggered to his hooves and raised his gun once more, firing at me randomly, not caring about aiming for his target. A few managed to scrap rather deeply at my sides and flank as I ducked behind safety, fresh crimson liquid spilling from the bullets path. But it didn't matter. All I had to do was keep him away, keep him distracted so Aki could escape.

In a moment I had collected myself and bailed from behind my cover, sharpened steel sent with precision as they dug into his front leg, tripping him forwards as another coiled itself around his torso. One last bullet was fired from his gun and a horrifying scream ricocheted around me as I chucked the battered stallion aside, landing amongst the scraps.

Quickly, I ran over to Aki, her breaths staggered and teeth clenched in pain. The bullet had penetrated her chest and from the amount of blood that had begun pooling underneath, it had made an exit. My hooves slid gently beneath her head and held her there, her magenta eyes still glistened but the radiance that always shined was fading as a pained smile developed on her lips, a trickle of crimson leaked from her mouth filling my soul with dread that the metal death had made a pass through her lungs.

"NightSong?"

Ears shot up at the sound of her strained voice, tears had already found their way down my cheeks as I stared at her, words refused to form as she lifted her hoof to my face, brushing the wet stains which only produced more.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be…. _*cough*_ …. fine."

More blood came out as she spoke, both from her mouth and the bullet wound on her chest, eyelids fluttered trying to stay open. Her horn glowed dull as she tried to produce magic, trying to levitate a small box from the table towards us, only just making it before the last of her magic cut off making the box tumble into my flank. Using my tail, I swept it closer to Aki's head where I could easily reach it.

"I was hoping to give this to you before you left. Open it"

Resting her head gently into my lap, I picked up the item, only noticing then how much of her blood was already coated on my hooves, choking back a fresh wave of tears I opened the box.

A pendant rested inside, the design similar to the yin-yang symbol but the black and white swirls had been replaced with those of a sapphire blue and a deep garnet red completed with two small purple tanzanite stones. I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it as Aki used her magic one final time to place it around my neck, the black cord it was on short enough that it didn't dangle past my sternum, the moonlight that crept in caught it and an array of colours spilt out around us.

It was too much as my cheeks became soaked, her hoof reached up again and this time I met her mid-way, holding her hoof as I pressed my face into it, tears uncontrollably fell. I could tell that her own eyes had filled and her smile quivered but still she held it there.

"It looks just as beautiful on you as I had imagined. But may I ask you for a favor?"

I brought my head up from her hoof, setting it down gently, at this point I didn't care how I looked to anypony, I only cared about the mare that was lying in front of me, desperately clinging to life.

"Anything."

"Could you bring me a blanket? It's a little cold tonight."

Words faltered in my throat as I placed her head tenderly on the ground, those gorgeous eyes that once shone with laughter and life now dull. Standing, I nodded and quickly looked everywhere for a blanket, or anything that would give her comfort.

Frantically I searched for something, but nothing was in sight, the knot in my gut grew tighter as I became more frenzied trying to find anything, liquid poured from my eyes with every passing second until I saw something caught in the window. It was a blanket similar to the one I use to sleep with whenever I was left at the forge when Strider had duties to tend to, it had been on one of those days that I had first met Aki.

Without a thought, I grabbed it from the window and flew straight back to where I had left Aki but in my rush to get back I had lost my way several times, my own mind played tricks on me, preventing me getting back. Part of me knew why.

And I soon found it to be true.

I found my way back, blanket held close to my chest as I landed and ran towards her. Any thoughts I had to speak were swept aside as I approached the now still figure of the mare I had grown with, played and shared everything with. I choked on the fresh cries that escaped my muzzle, hot tears fell like a waterfall as I collapsed in front of her. Her eyes had closed and the smile that I loved had finally left, replaced by a peaceful look that made it seem like she was only in a slumber.

 _*Even in death, she is still beautiful*_

Sweet Insanity's voice echoed through my mind as I felt her lightly push my conscious aside, taking control of my body. For once I didn't fight back as she picked the blanket from the ground and quietly draped it over Aki's body, I could feel my legs shaking as she pulled it over the golden mares' head and the emotions that coursed through her own part of our shared soul, the same mourning that I had running through myself. Once she had finished, Sweet Insanity stepped back and willingly allowed my conscious to return. I couldn't help but stare at the form lying beneath the blanket, waiting for it to move or even heave with a breath. Minutes passed as I stared at her covered body, all my sorrow had left but what replaced it felt even worse, like a black hole had erupted inside of me and had swallowed any feeling I had left, even my tears had given up as my ducts ran dry. All I felt was nothing…All I was….Was nothing.

A sudden groan brought my mind back from the abyss that threatened to absorb me as my ears flicked back towards the sound. A rage quickly built up where the nothingness had resided and in an instance the blades were in my joints, one set had already been sent towards the sound. A cry of pain rung out as I turned to see SteelBit trying to drag himself along the ground, my blade dug deep into his hind leg as I recoiled it, I didn't realise how much force I put behind it until I saw the teal stallion sent flying into a stack of scrap metal, hearing more pained cries as the rusted instruments sliced into his already damaged and broken body. Muttered pleas of mercy hardly touched my ears as my chains moved again, another set of blades sent into his fore limbs and dangled him into the air like a puppet, oh how I wished I could just pull this brute apart right then, but no…that would be too merciful to him, I want him to feel the same pain I did while I held my dying friend.

Chains whipped and blades released him as he went tumbling once again, a sickening crack was heard as one of his hind legs joined the list of broken bones he had already received as well as his horn. Teal fur was mattered with crimson as well as his aqua mane, fear filled his eyes and emptied his bladder as he watched me approach, I could tell by the way he stared that I no longer held any expression on my face, as much as the rage burned my insides, not a flicker showed. The sounds of the chains slithering on the ground was like a deafening roar. I could hardly hear inside my own mind as they rose like snakes preparing to strike.

 _*NIGHT!*_

Her screamed ricocheted through me and the chains halted the attack, retracting back into their home by my sides. The anger growled at the interruption but had sulked back as Sweet Insanity paid no heed to it, her voice resonating within.

 _*You do not need to do this. Enough blood has been spilt.*_

"He killed Aki, I can't let him get out of this."

 _*I know.*_

The anger had bubbled down and a fresh wave of sorrow covered it as Sweet Insanity had forced her way into control and at this point I realised that I had no mental strength left to fight her, all I could do was watch as she made her way to the cowering stallion, I could tell that both our eyes were glowing crimson by glances in reflective surfaces. SteelBit was reduced to a mumbling mess as Sweet Insanity stood over him, mudded greens turned wide at the sight of the mare standing over top of him as each word he produced stumbled over the last.

"Pppp…Please...N..NightSong, I-ii-ii didn't mmmm-mean it."

His pitiful mercy stuttering made my blood boil again and I could feel it happening with Sweet Insanity as well but she remained calm as she stared down at him, no words were spoken from our lips as he continued.

"I-i-ii-it wasn't m-mmy fault…..You shouldn't of moved. If you hadn't of dodged, she wouldn't have been hit."

That struck home.

I had barely the time to react to his statement when chains came soaring in from every angle digging into his skin to throw him into the air, each making their mark on his flesh, ripping and tearing in different parts until one stabbed him in the back of his neck, making him dangle in mid-air as another flew just under his chin and hovered there, pressed so close that a trail of blood had already begun falling down his neck as he swallowed hard...His saliva didn't make it down his throat.

Blood covered chains slithered back into the case that held them stationary as the teal body crashed to the floor, the new smile Sweet Insanity had given his bleed profusely under his chin as she spread our wings and took off into the night, then my mind blacked out.

A warmth swept my conscious as it stirred from the slumber it had put itself in, I tried to stretch but found my body unresponsive, a slight panic swept over me as I tried looking around, finding my vision filled with sunlight and various shades of green as leaves swayed in the breeze, the feeling of bark beneath my hooves indicated that we were perched on a branch high above the ground.

"You're finally awake"

The seductively harsh voice of Sweet Insanity sounded out in the open in a tired tone, tail brushing against the branch that she had found shelter on.

"I was worried for a moment you know? I might fight you for this body but we are still one. There is a strong urge to keep you safe. That's why I took his life from you, that's something I can deal with. But you? You're too fragile."

Too fragile…


	4. New Beginnings

It had nearly been a year of solitude in this forest, well I could only guess it had been that long as the warm breeze of spring shifted through the slowly blooming trees, snow melting into the ground with the last of the sun's rays as it fell below the horizon, howls of the Timber wolves that roamed the area rose in unison as they prepared for the evening's hunt and allowed my own vocals to join in. Yes a pony was singing along with one of the most fearsome predators to their kind but it had been the only company I've had since fleeing the Royals, apart from Sweet Insanity who resided inside most of the time, only emerging if danger became present. We had grown closer as a being over the last few months here. The first few remained in silence then a couple of non-stop fighting for control. It had only been recently that we learned how to work together to ensure our survival. She had been trying to protect me since the start and I never knew about her until SteelBit had unleashed her rage. That damn stallion! I almost wish it had been me that finished him but Sweet Insanity was right, I had been in a far too fragile mind to deal with that and even if he did cause Aki's death I would of regretted it instantly.  
Darkness of night fell over the forest as I gracefully descended from the safety of the trees, hooves landing with little more than a rustle as the disturbed the fallen debris and I walked the path that I had made for myself. Anypony would have called me crazy for taking this little stroll at possibly the most dangerous time for any herbivore but I had found that if you show yourself strong and confident most predators would be deterred from any possible fight and find another weaker prey, unless they were cocky adolescents trying to test themselves against anything that moved, though a few well aimed kicks to the ribs usually sent them running with tails between their legs.  
The moon hung low through the trees as I continued my stroll, ears twisting at all sounds just to be on the safe side. The sounds of creatures scurrying through the night were strangely absent from my walk tonight, even the chirps from the crickets or the croaking of frogs that usually forbade my sleep did not make a peep. This I did not like. I remained wary my entire trip to the pond that I had found during one of my scouts, it was the freshest one that was available to me as I had witness many other animals come to quench their thirst here. As I drunk, the feeling of being watched loomed over me, that dreaded feeling of immediate danger, though I would not move, would not give away the advantage I had of knowing that something was there as my wings gently tightened around the cases that hugged my frame, ready to use.  
Finishing, I turned to go back to my camp, selecting one of the more visible routes with a wider, more winding path. This one would take me longer to get back but would also confuse whoever was following me. Keeping my steady pace, I continued my walk, ears acting as radars at every sound that was heard.

 _*They are still behind us. We can lose them at the next bend. The trees get dense there.*_

My paced picked up, only slightly as I rounded the bend. Wings unfurled and I launched myself into the branches above, barely ruffling the leaves as I hid. Carefully, I peered out, eyes concentrated on the dirt path as a figure emerged. A young timberwolf, perhaps only just reaching the end of its puppyhood. Glowing eyes scanned the area and it's barked nose sniffed around for any indication of a scent. If it found me, it would be difficult to fight it off. Where there is one timberwolf, especially one this young, there are bound to be more.  
I kept low to the branch, slowly easing my way along to the trunk where more branches were accessible, ears still listening to the predator that occupied the path. Silently, I navigated through different trees, close enough to still see the path but hidden so I wouldn't attract to much attention. The rummaging of the timberwolf had stopped and I assumed that it had either found another unfortunate creature to feast upon or it had simply given up but yet I still remained in the trees, just to be sure. It was only when I could see the familiar discrete markings that I had left to indicate I was close to my camp, that I dropped from my leafy camouflage back onto the trail. Exhaling, my hooves moved in autopilot along the road I had walked many times in the past year and for a second I had let my guard down. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, disorientated and covered in a cloud of dust. It took a second to find my hooves and my knives were primed in my wings, aimed at the other figure that lay across from me.  
Another pony, a stallion, slowly rose from the ground. Coughing to expel the dust that had intruded into his lungs, he shook himself from the fall. He was a dark blue colouration, almost like the nights sky with a blaze of white streaking from his forehead down to underneath his chin, like a shooting star sailing upwards. White, sock like markings rode up his back legs as well as his front left that nearly reached his shoulder. Mane and tail consisted of a lighter pale blue with a mid grey to contrast against it and a blazing comet cutie mark was adorned on his flank. The last thing that caught my attention were his eyes. A deep amethyst with hints of a just lighter purple. He had caught me staring at him, weapons raised and instantly he fell back.

"Woah, woah. Cool it. I don't mean any harm."

My muscles tensed up and Sweet was growling in my mind. He didn't look like much of a threat and with the way one of his wings was hanging painfully by his side, possibly injured, but that could be all be deceiving. My glare moved slightly to his side where a shotgun lay discarded then back to him.

"Kick it over. Now. If you even think about using it, I will gut you faster than you could pull the trigger."

Sweet Insanity's influence took over my speech and I assumed my right eye had turned into a deep crimson because of it, judging by the stallions reaction. He quickly kicked over the weapon and within an instant I disarmed it, the bullets falling to the ground and rolling in different directions. I held it by the shoulder strap that was attached to it and flung it around my neck, positioning it to sit on my back between my wings. I almost cringed at the feeling of the steel touching my flesh, memories flashing back.

"The pouch as well. Give it here."

An almost annoyed sigh escaped him as he pulled the satchel over his head and tossed it. An apple rolled out as it landed as well as extra ammo and a small dagger. I chucked back the apple but kept the rest of the remains, slinging it over my back with the gun.

"Please, dude. I don't want trouble. I'm injured and was only looking for a way out of the forest."

His voice sounded young yet mature, perhaps around my age and I studied him from my position once again. He still left his 'injured' wing hanging which I eyed carefully. It didn't look broken from what I could see, if anything one of the main support bones would have a crack in it and at worst maybe a hairline fracture. Easily repaired if he got to a medic before it got any more damaged.

"What happened?" Cautiously, I approached his side, holding out a hoof in a simple 'let me look' gesture. "May I?"

He nodded.

"Timberwolf. But like dude, you should had seen this thing. It was like the size of a dragon! The damn thing nearly tore my wing off. Luckily I got away."

I felt Sweet Insanity roll her eyes as I inspected the injured wing, my hoof reached out to touch it and the stallion hissed in pain. I hadn't even touched the damn wing yet. My counterpart laughed mentally as I carefully extended the appendage, checking to see if any bones were broken or muscles torn. There was nothing apart from a few punctures where teeth had hit flesh that would have been made by a young timberwolf that was only trying to be playful, perhaps the one that had been stalking me beforehand. The stallion would only be grounded for a day or so at most if he rested, so why make such a fuss?

 _*Maybe he wants to impress you…Wanna have a bit of fun with it?*_

Her smile widened beneath and a chuckle echoed around in my head as the plan hatched inside. I pulled my hoof from his wing, which he slowly put back to his side, wailing in agony as he did so. My face fell deadpan as I tried to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh, this looks serious. It's totally ripped through your central birical." He gave me this confused look. "It affects your ability to fly and if not looked at soon, it could end up paralysing your spine."

Oh, that look of panic in his eyes. He had lapped it up like a dog on a hot day. I didn't know shit about complicated anatomy, only the differences between basic and life threatening injuries, heck, birical isn't even a word that I know of. Sweet Insanity was rolling in a fit of laughter and I'd even admit it was slightly satisfying to watch him squirm a little after trying to boast about taking down a full grown timberwolf.

"N-no... It's fine. See? I can totally still fly."

He started to back up a few paces and unfurled his wings slowly, trying not to show the pain that just coursed through, then took off in a gallop. Flapping his wings, he jumped….then crashed face first into the dirt. That was it. Seeing him basically parade his ass for all to see in a failed attempt to fly pushed me overboard as I fell down laughing. Inside, Sweet Insanity was in hysterics, almost hyperventilating to get air into our lungs. God, it had been so long since I...we laughed like that. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I made my way over to the male who was still in an indecent pose and held out a hoof to him.

"Come on. I was only playing. Your wing will be fine if we get a splint on it."

His white hoof fell in mine as I hoisted him to his hooves, amethyst eyes still filled with fear and hurt.

"I never got your name."  
"Comet Blaze"  
"NightSong. Now lets see to that wing"

Trotting over to a nearby tree, I managed to break off some branches and vines. Carefully, I placed the pieces of wood in place and wrapped the vines around to secure his wing to his side. It wasn't the best medical aid but it was decent enough to ensure that the wing wouldn't become too deformed to heal properly.

"Done. Now where did you come from? No pony comes this far into these woods."

"I'm actually on a scouting mission, to test my abilities. Guess I kinda failed at it huh?"

My eyes grew wide for a second but quickly gathered myself before he had noticed.

"Scouting mission? What do you mean by that? What are you looking for?"

"Oh, umm, that's classified information for someone that's not apart of the Elite Gua-anyway, I'm looking for a flag"

"Wait. The Elite? I thought that was just a myth. A simple tale told to keep ponies in line."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I said nothing of the Elite Guard, nor that I was a trainee in the system."

I don't think I've ever seen a hoof move that fast as he covered his mouth.

"So, they really do exist. Well, as a symbol of good gesture, I will take you to the forest's edge. But in return, you must forget that we ever met. Speak not a word about our encounter. Got it?"

"Why? You seem like you would fit right into the programs."

"It's…..complicated. Look, I don't have to explain myself to you. I've been fine out here on my own and I would rather it stay that way."

I backed away from him, facing away.

"Which direction do we need to head?"

"I don't know without seeing any visible landmarks. I know it's North-East of a boulder shaped like a manticore."  
 _  
*I didn't realise how close we were from a sectioned area designed for scouting. They must be good.*_

Well. Duh. The Elites were the best of the best. As  
the story goes anyway. Only a selected few get accepted into it and majority are never heard from again. Turning, I begun to head back south, toward the path we had just walked on, ears listening to him quickly scurry after me as he realised I was leaving. The boulder he was talking about was only about an hours flight from my camp, it was one of the landmarks that I regularly pass on my early morning patrols of my surroundings. However with Comet Blaze grounded with his wing it would add an extra hour to our journey. For the majority of the quest, the stallion had kept quiet. It would have been fine, if he didn't look like he wanted to continuously ask something. After about an hour and twenty minutes, I was fed up with it.

"If you want to ask something, just do it. I can't guarantee an answer but it's better than hearing you fidgeting and scraping your hooves against the ground."

 _*Five bits it's about your eye.*  
_  
"What happened to your eye? I mean, I know there is a condition that makes ponies have two different coloured iris', but yours is different isn't it?"  
"It's complicated to explain. All I remember is that it happened when I was a foal and that I would rather not talk about it with a complete stranger."

"Oh"

Silence filled the air between us and it was suffocating me, the tension thick in my throat that it refused to be swallowed. My blue eye rolled towards him, words ready to escape my lips but Comets voice filled the void.

"My mother had it. The same thing you have. It wasn't as noticeable, her right eye was only a hue or two darker than her left but it was still there. She taught me to appreciate everyponies differences, no matter how odd. She was a good mare."

"What happened to her?"

"Brain tumour. That's what the doctors said anyway. She was crazy by the time they had diagnosed her. But I don't think that was really it, it was like something was driving her crazy. Little voices whispering into her ear. It's the same with you, isn't it? That's why you're out here. To save the ones you love from the heartache."

*If only he knew*

Sweet Insanity's voice loomed but sadness resonated in it and the visions of Aki played in my mind. I quickly blinked back the tears that had already begun to swell. I refused to cry in front of a stranger, to show weakness, but it didn't stop the visible drop in my attitude.

"I already lost the one I loved."

It was a hushed whisper, barely audible as I pushed ahead of the stallion, continuing on the path. Whether he had heard me or not, Comet had stayed quiet for the remainder of our journey, only gentle coughs were heard from him. Not that I was really paying attention. My thoughts were elsewhere, back to the day Aki and I had first met. Strider had to go out on a mission, leaving me without a guardian to watch me. Nopony else was othered to watch such a young filly except Smith. His coat was covered in coal dust, even back then and he always had his goofy smile. The second stallion I had learned to trust and my foster grandfather. That lazy sunday I met her, hidden behind all the mountains of scraps away from prying eyes. Smith was her uncle. Her own parents had abandoned her for unknown reasons, and he had no way of contacting them to ever find out why. So he raised her himself, away from all the stallions that roamed the grounds. I think he was relieved the day they found me. I was somepony for her to play with, to play like a proper foal. We use to chase each other for hours around that forge, always finding new hiding spots, sharing everything with one another.

A sad smile danced its way gently on my lips as I stopped. Comet, not paying attention to where he was going, ran fair into my flank which provoked a growl to rumble through Sweet Insanity. He stammered out an apology before I shushed him and pointed towards the boulder that lay a few hundred meters away, just before the cover of the forest ended.

"This is where we part ways."

"You sure you don't want to join us? I'm sure they'll let you in."

"Heh, if you knew my past, you'd understand why they wouldn't. Well, see you around kid."

Turning, I walked into the foliage. I didn't want to take the risk of somepony seeing me this close to the ponies that were meant to be tracking me down. It had already been risk enough escorting Comet this close to the forest's edge.

"Wait. NightSong!"

I stopped at the sound of my name but forced my hooves to resume their intended path. It had been nice to actually be able to talk to somepony, but I was still a wanted pony. A menace that needed to be caught and placed in a cell. He called my name again but his warning went unnoticed until I felt the body of another drop from above. In a defensive action I began bucking in hopes to throw off my attacker until I heard a second noise come from my right. A lasso emerged from the bushes, it's intent clear as I only just managed to dodge it by rolling, not caring about the being still attached to my back. In that motion, I managed to get them off and my wings went to the pressure point on my casings to dispel my knives. My wings brushed against nothing but fur and flesh as I panicked. Where was my weapon?  
A whistle answered as the pony that had been previously on my back levitated it in front of him, taunting me with the fact that he had so easily disarmed me.  
I should have know this was going to be a trap. Mismatched eyes shot daggers at Comet who just stood there dumbfounded about what had happened as the attackers began to tie my wings down to ensure that I wouldn't fly off. They had also handed Comet back his pouch and shotgun before they pushed me forward to the place that would hold my fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had lead me a fair way, through gates disguised as trees and small shrubbery and through, what I could only explain as the training grounds. A maze of winding hallways and a few ridiculously high flights of stairs, they finally stopped before an oak door. Knocking on it's surface summoned a voice within.

"Come in"

The charcoal pony that had been in the Chiefs office a year previous, now sat in front of me.

"So...You managed to evade our top scouts, whom had been scouring that forest everyday since your disappearance. Yet a simple trainee was able to find you. Maybe you weren't as good as the Chief lead us to believe."

"The fact still remains that I evaded you for a year."

A chuckle escaped his muzzle and a simple wave of his hoof made the weapons that were pointed at me disappear along with the ponies that wielded them as they left the room, leaving me, Comet and The Serpent alone.

"Sir. I don't know of her past, but she helped me when she could have just as easily left me for the timberwolves."

"Thank you Blaze, I am aware of her deed towards you and I thank her for it. It would have been a shame to lose such a promising young Basilisk. Which is why I have a proposition for her. If, that is, she'll hear me out."

Both heads turned towards me and my stance automatically stood tall, head held high.

"And what would that be?"

"You can be gracefully escorted back to the Royal Guards to face your punishment." This cause a laugh to escape, that was a death wish already. The Serpent raised an eye before continuing."Or you join us. Use the skills you've already learned and improve yourself. I know you have so much more potential in you that what those 'Guards' have to offer."

A simple nod of my head was all he needed as he called back in the ponies from before.

"Show our little Taipan to the barracks. Blaze. I entrust you with giving her the rundown of this place, seeing as you seem so fond of her."

"Wh-Yes Sir"

Another wave of his hoof and we found ourselves being ushered out into the hall, the door closing behind us with a heavy thunk. A breath I didn't know I was holding slowly left my lungs and it seemed that Comet was the same. His gaze met mine and his lips spread in a large smile.

"Welcome to the Elite, Taipan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the following weeks, Comet taught me what it meant to be apart of this organization, if you could call it that. I learned the different classes that ponies were sectioned in. There were the Vipers that handle anything technical, where a problem and what it was. Once that's found out, they send the Basilisks, the scouts. Then there are the Boa's, whose main job was crowd control and ensuring that the situation remained calm and well handled. Next was the Rattlers, tasked with diversions. If the Boa's are unsuccessful with keeping the peace then the Rattlers step in to change their focus, also good at keeping an enemy or target distracted. Then finally there are the Adders. They are the ones who subdue any targets they are given, and in an extreme case, terminate them.  
Anyone new to the Elites go through a strict training regime to determine where their abilities would best be beneficial, then they are given codenames to be called when out on a mission. He explained that it was rare for the Serpent to give a new pony a codename before training unless he sees something within them. I called bullshit. Though he had been around the Guard a lot while I was in training.

"So what about you? He keeps calling you Blaze."

"Well Blaze is actually my name. I added Comet to it because of my cutie mark." He lifted his wing to show the blazing comet the trailed down his leg. "But he said Blaze suits me because of my speed so that's what he decided mine would be."

"Ah"

I mean, I guess it makes sense. In a way. But why would I be called Taipan? I know they strike fast and can be rather reclusive.  
 _  
*They are also apart of the Adder family. Adder being one of the classes. Maybe he's been watching you longer than you think.*_

My alter twin floated to existence in my mind. I've begun making a habit of pretending she had a physical body next to me instead of just a disembodied voice in my head. She seemed to like it even though it wasn't a real body that she could control. Comet would sometimes look at me weirdly when I try to audibly speak to her, forgetting that nopony else could see her. But Sweet Insanity could sometimes see things that my naked eye would and had definitely widened my peripheral vision.

 _*Night. Come look at this.*_

I turned my head toward her as she floated through the river of ponies that were currently using the corridor towards the other side. Instantly, I followed.  
Comet tried to keep pace with me as I broke through the crowd, eyes widened at the framed image that hung upon the wall. A gentle white mare was pictured, her mane decorated with baby blue and moonkissed silver. Silver eyes stared emptily out from the portrait and I heard Comet speak.

"The Elites most renowned Boa. She could control a crowd quicker than anypony that's been in here, apart from the Serpent himself. Apparently she left to start her own family with a stallion of esteemed lineage and became reclusive after that. I heard she came back a few years later seeking help, something about her filly but when the Basilisks arrived they only found her husband sulking in the corner of the bathroom muttering something about ghosts. They never found the filly and presumed she had been killed."

"Where is he now?"

"He was locked up in the mental ward on the other side of the grounds. But escaped when we had a power fault during a large storm, before I came here. Why?"

I couldn't answer him. What was I meant to say? That I'm that child that was supposively killed all those years ago?

"Sounds like a story from a bad horror movie. Though I wish I had met her."

"Oh. You can. When she gets back from her mission. I think she'd like you. Actually, I think that would be her returning now." He pointed his head in the direction of the gates where a crowd had begun to gather. "The Serpent said something about her giving a speech to the newbies. You wanna come join me in welcoming them back?"

My jaw dropped and already my mind was cast into chaos. Mother was alive? After all these years? And she's been here all this time?  
He took my silence as a no and had already gotten lost in the mass bodies of ponies that had already gathered. I watched from the corridor as more joined in the pile. Ponies from different specialties came together to welcome home the ones that had been away for so long. The Guards never did anything like this, the most you'd get was a pat on the back and a 'Looks like you weren't eaten this time' before shoving you up to the Chiefs office for reports. It was strange to see so many ponies with varying differences care for another that wasn't even apart of there class. But still, it made me smile.  
I spotted Comet in the middle of the crowd, hovering slightly above the rest before another Pegasus pulled him down by his tail to ground him. Everypony was equal here, treated equally. They were one big group that could do anything.

A smaller group of ponies emerged in the crowd and everypony else stood back to give them space as the walked through the main ground. The larger crowd slowly broke off as the excitement simmered down. It was only then I was able to catch a small glimpse of one of the most unforgettable cutie marks I had learned. A blue heart with 3 silver swirls around it, the same colours that adorn my mane and tail. I had no doubt that it was her as my hooves moved themselves forward, dragging me to the archway that they would enter to go to The Serpents office. She was so close, but every time there was a chance to take a look, the sun decided to be blinding and filter through the corridor, flooding it with light. It took a few seconds to regain my vision and tried to glance back down the corridor. Instead I was met with the white mare standing in front of me, those silver eyes carefully looking me over.

"Mom?"

 **A.N (AHHHHHH this took way too much effort to try and type! And all the talking! OMG! Anyway, the next chapter may be a little while. But I'll try and get it up within a decent time. If this seems rushed, it's because it is. I just really wanted to get it done)**


	5. Better Left Forgotten?

Silver eyes stared blankly, blinking twice after hearing my voice. I just held the stare with a false hope for just a sliver of recognition, my chest felt like an angry swarm of wasps were let loose. Her eyes shifted slightly from me to Comet who had come up behind me, freezing upon approach.

"Oh, you must be new. Blaze giving you the rundown of the place, is he? Anyway, welcome to the family."

Her smile beamed and I returned the gesture but my insides felt like they were convulsing in on each other, my already damage heart taking another blow as I watched her walk past talking with the other ponies that were with her. Tears swelled in the corner of my eyes that I quickly blinked back when I heard Comet shuffle awkwardly beside me.

"Well, I guess that was a bit intense for you. Meeting one of the best, face to face. Come on."

He didn't even question why I called her Mom straight to her face. My insides were in turmoil, flipping over one another as I tried to keep my breath steady, the encounter continuously playing in my head. Sweet Insanity made form next to me and even her ethereal face showed concern over it.

 _*She didn't even recognize us.*_

 _*Do you blame her? It's been years since she's seen us and on top of that she thinks we're dead.*_

Right. The filly she once knew was long gone, murdered by her father or eaten by a timberwolf. Whatever story they had conjured up to help ease the pain of a mother. I guess it would be better than wondering for however long if your child was still alive, lost and wandering in the forest. Shaking my head, I looked over to Comet, flashing him a weak but convincing smile.

"So where are you taking me? You never told me before you went to join the welcoming committee."

"Ah right. You are getting your class today and an assignment. Don't worry it will be easy, depending on what you get. Boas and Rattlers get a make-shift riot that they have to control, those two classes usually partner up with one another. Basilisks have to find flags, hence why I was out in the forest when I found you. I'm not sure about Vipers or Adders though…"

I couldn't stop the questioning stare I gave him before it clicked in my mind. Right, this isn't like the Royal Guard. Groups and squadrons are done differently here, formed under different ranks known as "classes". Really, this was all still confusing but I went with it nonetheless.

The winding hallways still seemed foreign, even after the weeks that I had been here. Perhaps I was still way to use to the Guards way of doing everything. Whenever we met a pony in the hallway, you'd just normally nod your head and be on your way but here? It turned into a generic discussion, asking how the other party had been. I don't know but it sometimes just felt like a waste of time. We were told to get to the Serpent, why was there no haste?

My mind stayed in that space until Comet had rapped on the wooden door that was the final barrier to our destination. The starred stallion opened the door for us to enter and softly closed it behind us. The green eyed pony behind the desk didn't even look up as he motioned us closer. I stood waiting for him to speak, to tell us what he wanted us to do but Comet was the first voice to sound between us.

"Sir. I've brought Night- I mean, Taipan, for her first mission. To determine her class."

His emerald orbs glanced up momentarily, sliding various papers that were scattered on the desk into a more manageable pile. Clearing his throat, he looked me dead in the eyes and my legs moved forward on their own. The charcoal pony spoke gruffly.

"I'm sure she's already determined that on her own. But, in case she hasn't, she'll be placed in the Adder faction."

Of course I had already figured it out, the thought had been bouncing between both me and Sweet for the last few weeks. Since he had given that Taipan nickname to me. All I did was nod as he continued.

"Usually I give out beginners assignment to those who only just got there class. However, you've already proven your skills, back with the Royals and now here." His hoof pushed forward a manilla folder, "I entrust you with this. This pony has been rather elusive to us but we have a feeling we know where he may be hiding currently and you have a pretty good layout of that forest."

Pressing his hooves together, his gaze followed me as I stepped forth, picking up the folder with a slight caution.

Looking at the front of it, my face showed a mixed array of confusion and questions.

"SolarBlitz? But he's been missing since I was a filly, declared dead."

"Yes, that was the case. Until recent evidence surfaced and we took it upon ourselves to reopen it. The Chief and I may not see eye to eye, but if there was a chance that one of his greatest stallions is still out there, we will take it."

"The last thing they found was his scarf. What other possible evidence could have been found?"

"Open the folder and take a look"

I couldn't help but feel slightly skeptical at what The Serpent was telling me. There was no way that SolarBlitz could still be alive, was there? Flicking through the pages that resided in the folder, I read every sentence. From the date he was sent out to his mission to when they found his yellow scarf years back. This wasn't new to me, Strider had told me what happened. What was new was the detail that this went into. There had been indication of a struggle, which would of made sense if it didn't say that the other tracks of his attacker were hastily swept away to hide them. Whoever filled this out had claimed that the other set of prints had belonged to another pony. The Royal Guard had enemies, no doubt about it, but would somepony really go as far as kidnapping one of them?

Carefully, I scanned every line, the details sinking deep into my memory. Why bring it up here? Wouldn't Strider and Cobalt want to be the ones to find their other wing pony?

"Sir. With all due respect, this should be handled by those who would know him best, those who had fought with him."

"No. Strider and Cobalt know of the newly found evidence, and before you state your opinion again, think for a second. He has been missing for so long, who knows what has happened in those years. Our best case is that he turned rogue and staged the scene. Worst case is that it actually happened and the worst thing to do would be to send those whose tactics would had most likely been give to the enemy. You knew him but he would not know you. And the location that we had been given a tip of might be of extreme interest of you."

His grin uneased me as I flipped the last piece of paper to reveal the coordinates of where I would be heading.

"Take Blaze with you. He never actually completed his assignment. So think of this as a partnered test."

"Of course, sir."

"Oh, one more thing. There's an object at that location I wish for you to retrieve for me. I'm sure you'll know what it is once you see it."

His grin uneased me as we walked from his office.

The flight to our desired location was rather short, it was pretty much close to where I had met Comet the first time if not a little further. Landing quietly, I slid my knives out prepared for anything that may attempt to attack as we surveyed our surroundings, the stallion still in the skies overhead to better assess the area. Once deemed safe, I motioned Comet to land next to me and followed a nearly hidden path that was covered from years of debris. No one had come out here recently, that was fairly obvious from the state of the trail. There was no indication of anypony being here besides ourselves. The shrubs had overgrown onto the sandy gravel making it difficult to determine where the edges of the path stopped before it plunged into dense forest surrounding it. The scene was familiar, yet lost in memory as I tried to recollect the time I had spent in this forest alone but nothing came to mind in remembrance to this particular part.

Not until we had rounded the corner.

Sweet gasped softly in my mind and her imagined body cast itself into my view. Both of our eyes widened at the construction that had managed to stand after all this time.

It was our home.

The door collapsed inwards and dust rose in clouds of smoke. The hinges had only been holding on by a few splinters, the frame rotted over the years. I didn't dare to even count the time that had passed since the last time I had stepped hoof in this house. It was all still the same, apart from the thick layer of dirt and dust that lay like a blanket over everything. Floorboards creaked under hoof, each step providing an orchestra for our presence. Glancing back at Comet, I gestured for him to go left towards the kitchen to scout out anything that seemed out of place that would prove that our target would be here while I made my way through the living room. The hideous chair that Father use to sit in still sat in the same position it had always done. I shivered as the image of the dark orange stallion filled the emptiness of the worn leather, the smell of moonshine still ever present in the stale air. The wretched stench crawled into my muzzle, bring a painful array of memories to flood forward. I had to get away from it as one hoof had already found its way onto the first step of the staircase, its once looming stature now nothing but a simple incline that I could now easily ascend and without much thought, I had already reached the top. Rounding the corner, the first room I entered just happened to be where everything started. The stark white walls were now covered in a dark stain of mould, rust had settled over the vanity and the bath. Dragging my hooves slightly, I brushed away some of the debris of the ceiling that had corroded over time and had followed gravity's will. It was there, still as fresh as the day it happened. A long scorch mark trailed the tiled floor, it's range focused in the corner that I had huddled in. Sweet Insanity's hiss ran through as she tried to pull me away from the scene, tapping into my muscles. She drew me away though my eyes stayed trained on the corner, the vision of a scared filly that was once me cowering from the brute that had helped produce her into this world. It wasn't til I felt my wing brush over the handle to close the door that I realized I was now standing back into the hall, Sweet's control gentle and the door closed with a soft click.

My head turned away as I continued, ignoring the look that my ethereal counterpart was giving next to me. Another room came up but I shouldered past it, hardly giving it a look. That had been my parents room, and even after all these years I still would not dare to step foot in there. It was like a barrier had been placed around it, forbidding my entrance. It didn't matter anyway. My desired destination was further down, at the end of the hall. Reaching it, I exhaled softly, pushing the already opened door further.

My old room.

Everything seemed smaller than what I remembered, the bed I use to hid beneath now seemed too small for even a mouse to scurry under. The chest that I normally fell into get out a toy was like a jewelry box to hold a single ring inside. So many painful memories happened in this place, both equally happy and full of sorrow. It was like no time had passed. The ghosts that still lingered here whispered silent cries to me, most just mimicking the nights I spent whimpering as the fights broke out amongst my parents. A wing extended out, gently brushing against the surfaces, my feathers picking up the thick dust but I did care. My mind was lost in the feeling of something that had once been so familiar to me and how it now was a foreign place of haunted past. What was my home.

No.

This wasn't my home anymore.

Head drooped low, my mane covering my face as I finished the circle of the room. There was nothing here for me anymore. This place. It was now only a refuge for the creatures that roamed. Leaving the tiny room, my wing that had still been extended hit against something before it folded back to my side. A small, chest like shape was moulded out of the grime that was set all over. Carefully, I cleared it off and, grabbing the nearest blanket in the room, gently wrapped the object in it and tucked it under my wing for now, then exited back out into hallway to meet back up with Comet.

Standing up top of the staircase, I glanced downwards.

What was the pattern again? First, second, third. Skip. Land left on the fifth. Sixth, seventh. They never did replace that eighth step.

A sad twinge of nostalgia swept through me as I descended in the pattern I had taught myself all those years ago. Watered eyes caught the image of Comet Blaze standing near the living room, cautiously watching me. Clearing my throat, I quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to flow and gave him another small smile before passing him. I could tell he wanted to ask questions, ask why I seemed so determined to search every room of this house. But I knew I wouldn't be able to answer them. Not without revealing everything about my shaded past. His eyes wandered over me continuously, each time they lay a moment longer at the item I had carefully concealed under my wings, wrapped in the old blanket. I offered nothing for an explanation and instead just passed through the door, waiting outside to let my mind clear away the tormenting past.

The sound of falling hoofsteps falling were almost silent, if it weren't for the change between the rotting floorboards and the crumbling pavement that only lead the path a short way.

"There wasn't anything here that was vital to our search. But I did find this."

Negative eyes slid in their sockets as I glanced at the paper that Comet had produced. It was a hasty foals drawing of three ponies. I didn't have to look at it properly to know what it had been about. The foal and one of the unicorns stood together, quite happily while the other had been drawn into the distance, a large frown visible on the crude drawing. Heh, such an artist.

"What about it? You said there was nothing that would assist in our search for SolarBlitz. What use would this be?"

"The use," His hoof pointed to a chicken scratch of a signature "is this. Night. This was yours, wasn't it? All of it."

"Would it make our objective different if I admit it? No. That has nothing to do with what we were sent out to achieve."

I rose from the dirt, picking up the item and placed it on my back, carefully securing it. I had no more words to speak as I launched into the air, he followed suit, trailing a bit behind me the whole way back. My focus was gone as we landed, walking straight through the crowd that had assembled to greet us back, where Comet had instantly been engulfed by them. I kept eye contact to a minimum as I made my way through these hallways that were slowly becoming a detailed map in the back of my mind.

I stopped at the large oak door that hid the Serpent away from others. Pausing a moment, I could hear voices inside. One gruff voice belonging to the leader himself but the other was softer, harshly gentle.

"That was meant to be my mission, Sir. Why give it to an amatuer?"

"Because, I believe it was more suited to her. She knew the missing stallion and it was tipped that there was a possible sighting."

"With all due respect, you knew how much going to that house meant to me. Would she even know what we're looking for there?"

"Perhaps you should ask her yourself."

My hoof had been raised to knock, but it seemed like it was unneeded and I just pushed the door open. The Serpent sat behind the desk, as poised as ever and Mother...No...Silver Whisper was standing just off to the side as I approached. Both pairs of eyes were trained on me as I did a short salute, the Serpent chuckling at how I still acted like the Guard but I dismissed it. Craning my neck, I took the item off my back and placed it on his desk. Opening it, it revealed itself as a music box, the soft tune playing softly even after over a decade of solitude. It's notes circled the room before I closed the lid to silence it.

"I believe this is the said object I was meant to be obtaining."

The daggers I could feel from those silver eyes made both Sweet and I cringe internally. Of course she would be pissed. A complete stranger entered the room of her "dead" filly and had taken something that had meant a lot to the child. I could understand her hatred towards me now and, perhaps, it would make it easier for me to detach myself from the thought that she was still here, still close enough for me to see her. To dullen the need to just run up to her and hug her like we both know I wanted to. For her to know that her child had survived and was standing in the very same room as her.

Instead, I just shook my head and gave a shallow bow to both of them and left. I gave Comet no attention as I went straight to the barracks, throwing myself on my designated bed and allowed a haunted sleep to overtake my body.


End file.
